Grumpy
Grumpy is a dwarf from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Grumpy Played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Olaf the Snowman and The Many Adventures of Baymax the Robot He is a Rabbit. Grumpy Played Squidward Tentacles in The JiminyBob CricketPants Movie He is an octopus. Grumpy Played Anger in Inside Out (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a red emotion. Grumpy Played Cobra Bubbles in Alice and Dodger He is a social worker. Grumpy Played The Winter Warlock in Jiminy Claus is Coming to Town He is a snow wizard. Grumpy Played Cranston Goat in Crickets Don't Dance He is a goat. Grumpy Played Doli in The Black Cauldron (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a fairfolk. Grumpy Played Eustace Baggs in Toothy the Cowardly Beaver He is an angry farmer. Portrayals: *Jessie White and the Seven Muppets played by Sam the Eagle *Wendy White and the Seven Animals played by Bagheera *Selena White and the Seven Toons played by Mushu *Anna White and the Seven Characters played by Homer Simpson *Rapunzel White and the Seven Toons played by Donald Duck *Ash White and the Seven Girls (Hiatt Grey Style) played by Kiki *Sailor Moon White and the Seven Forest Animals played by Baloo *Ariel White and the Seven Characters played by Dexter *Eleanor White and the Seven Bears played by Winnie the Pooh *Sawyer White and the Seven Animals played by Skipper *Ariel White and the Seven Men played by The Grinch *Ash White and the Seven Girls (AshandRaye Style) played by Mrs. Brisby *Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals played by Huckleberry Hound *Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts played by Serena Tsukino *Truly Scumptious and the Seven Animals played by Snowbell *Sofia White and the Seven Heroes played by GoGo Tomago *Zoe White and the Seven Animals and Gadget White and the Seven Rodents played by Danny *Kim White and the Seven Dogs played by Scooby Doo *Nellie White and the Seven Childrens played by Woody Woodpecker *Fin White and the Seven Cartoons played by Duke *Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs played by Timothy Q. Mouse *Irene White and the Seven Sidekicks played by Jean Bob *Alexis White and the Seven Toons played by Berkeley Beetle *Starfire White and the Seven Peanuts played by Lucy van Pelt *Vixey White and the Seven Animals played by King Julien *Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends played by Rabbit *Giselle White and the Seven Animals played by Squidward Tentacles *Edmond White and the 7 Princesses played by Pocahontas *Kiara White and the Seven Animals and Lady White and the Seven Best Friends played by Iago *D.W. White and the Seven Insects played by Jiminy Cricket *Mindy White and The Seven Animals played by Shere Khan *Destiny White and the Seven Mammals played by Rafiki *Lily White and the Seven Men played by Jafar *Honey White and the Seven Mice played by Basil of Baker Street *Isabella White and the Seven Birds played by Jose Carioca *Charity White and the Seven VeggieTales played by Mr. Nezzer *Linda White and the Seven Men played by Cobra Bubbles *Megara White and The Seven Animals played by John Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow *Alice White and the Seven Robots played by Fender Pinwheeler *Pepper Ann White and the Seven Men played by Zeus *Mrs. Frog White and the Seven Bears played by Yogi Bear *Vanessa White and the Seven Reptiles played by Kaa *Marlene White and the Seven Fishes played by Kenny The Shark *Elsa White and the Seven Boys played by Chuckie Finster *Cecilia White and the Seven Men played by Dilbert *Bridgette White and the Seven Mammals played by Colonel Hathi *Star Butterfly and the Seven Animals played by Winnie the Pooh *Aka White and the Seven Men played by Dave the Barbarian *GoGo Tomagowhite and the Seven Animals played by Daffy Duck *Jane White and the Seven Characters played by Peter Pan Gallery Grumpy.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-6450.jpg Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Grumpy in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Grumpy in Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse.jpg|Grumpy in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Grumpy in House of Mouse.jpg|Grumpy in House of Mouse Grumpy in The Lion King 1½.jpg|Grumpy in The Lion King 1½ Grumpy in The 7D.jpg|Grumpy in The 7D Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3353.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3190.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-3041.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2938.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2919.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2583.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-2345.jpg Trivia *His, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, Happy, Dopey, and Doc's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Miss Bianca and the Bernard, Piglet Pan, The Black Cauldron (Animal Style), Trent Hood, Baby (a.k.a Dumbo), Bubblesrella, Animal Story, Robin and the Beanstalk, The Aristomice, The Little Mer-Lioness, Brisbyhontas, Kermiladdin, Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 1, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 2, Jasmilina, Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Mouse King, Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman), Bernard Claus is Coming to Town, The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style), How The Genie Stole Christmas, Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style), Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, and The Hedgehog's New Groove, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, The Sword in the Stone, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Dwarfs Category:Snow White Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Humans